


Late Night Pizza and Alcohol Kisses

by glacedonuts



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking, average noisly fic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacedonuts/pseuds/glacedonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which, by the way, if you kiss him tonight, it’s going to be because of the alcohol, and not just because of the fact that you’re attracted to him ok.<br/>That'll be the second reason why, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Pizza and Alcohol Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know I've never actually written a drabble for anything really before, but this turned into a monster whoops. I need to like, lie down for a while, this literally came out of no where. Based on this [post](http://sly-blue-trash.tumblr.com/post/122693322718/firstjumperonfire-okcupidescapades-one-time). Because idk I really like it it just screams them. This is kinda shit though I'm sorry

 The two of you had known each other since childhood, had been friends even, apparently, that followed well into the years of your teenaged rebellion. The two of you were getting sick of one another's shit, though. You were sure of it. Noiz would leave any day now due to personal business just as everyone else had, but you really know it's because you fucked up, and you were getting sick of trying to find out the expiration date on whatever this was.

 A small part of you doesn't want to find that expiration date any time soon. The same small part wanted him to stay, to accept you, and maybe to even kiss him.

That small part is stupid as hell, though, so you're not going to listen to it.

* * *

  You're not sure when both of you had gotten into rhyme, you guess it was because the both of you were restless and needed something to do. All you know is you joined a couple years back, and that he's practically undefeated while being a noob aside from the regular battles the two of you have. You with your need for destruction and the ever worrying stick in the mud, Ren, at your side, and him with his weird need to feel or whatever, and those annoying little rabbits are always at his side.

   You remember briefly how he used to dress like he was going to end up a crazy cat lady, but now he's more of a rabbit freak. He'd probably have annoying little cats with him if he had joined in on Rhyme a few years earlier. You laugh at him while trying to say this and all he does is roll his eyes and goes back to predicting were Usui will pop up.

  For some reason, probably due to the fact that you're a coward that can't face your own problems and need to hide from them often, you ended up becoming a sort of room mate at his apartment. He doesn't seem to care, and if he does, he doesn't plan on kicking you out anytime soon. You'd like to pretend it's because he likes your company, but you know it's probably because he can't be bothered to kick you out. Or maybe it's because he wants another rhyme rematch, he hasn't given up trying to beat you since the first time, he seems almost addicted to losing those or something, it's almost... Worrying. But you'll never admit that to Noiz and instead you'll continue to accept his challenges. Anyway, it's one of those two, but it will never be because of this pseudo-friendship you two have, it's too meaningless to either one of you to care.

  Besides, Noiz isn't someone who wants friends, and like you said before, he probably just keeps you around because you won't bother to fuck off after all these years. And you're wondering when the hell you got so clingy. Maybe since Koujaku left you're just clinging to this last thread of human connection you'll ever have. After all, you don't plan on getting friends, and those 'fans' of your creep the shit out of you, like they'll kidnap you at some point, or something. You bet they're even saving that for a rainy day. The worst part is that you know no one will want to save you, not the hero Koujaku, not your parents that fell off the face of the earth, and especially not Noiz.

 That's fine, you wouldn't need help if that ever did happen, you're just paranoid and you'll find a way out of there anyway.

 You shake the thought off and stare at Noiz working his life away, really that's all he ever does, those bags under his eyes are proof of that. The glare of the computer shows off those weirdly pretty eyes and you wonder why neither of you bother to turn on the lights here, ever. It's bad for your eyesight or some shit. You don't know. Whatever, at least in this lighting you can ignore each other all you want. Why are you still staring at him then? It's probably just the curse of him being weirdly pretty and you not minding your own business.

  At that thought, Noiz suddenly glances up at you from his computer screen and you pretend like you weren't looking at him at all. The clacking of the keyboard stops in its tracks, almost as if the owner suddenly noticed something. You look back over to him and raise an eyebrow. You guess you're not feeling in the best of moods today. He leans over and flicks you on the head. You slap away his hand in surprise and clutch the part of your forehead that he flicked.

"Brat! What was that for?!" You shout at him, and he stays silent for a while up until he let's out a sigh.

 "You really need to stop overthinking things." He tells you, and you wonder how he even knew that you were overthinking anything. Maybe he just knows you too well. He has known you since you were tiny and still clinging to the back of Koujaku’s kimono. You grumble a quick "Fuck off," and decide you’d rather sleep. You stand up, quickly walk over to the guest room you've claimed your own in the otherwise clean apartment, and slam the door shut. As you lie on the way too expensive bed complete with expensive pillows, you wonder when you're going to stop staring at his soft lips instead of his pretty eyes when you talk to him. You also wonder if it's weird to be attracted to your "best friend" or whatever. He’s as close to a best friend as you can get. You figure it is, but, whatever. You're fucked up anyway, adding another reason to the list of why never hurt anyone.

* * *

 After that conversation you slept the rest of the day, at least you think it's been a day, away and were woken up by the closing of a door the next day. Sounded like someone was leaving the apartment. Probably Noiz. You struggle to get up and wonder when you became so comfortable here and walk out into the hallway. Everything feels empty and you figure you always did feel like a sort of invader in his home, you guess. But still, it at least feels warmer with Noiz in the apartment. You shrug off the thought, and after going through the fridge and seeing all you two have left for food is leftover pizza you decide to eat out for breakfast instead. Or whatever time it actually is, you don’t really care. Night and day look the same to you especially when it rains, the time blurs together and you wonder where the happy kid that used to give a shit about other people went.

 It’s kinda awful to think that way, but it’s true, and as you're walking along the street, you realize Midorijima is sort of shit when it comes to take out and finding said takeout. Well, if it has shit people, then it's probably more likely to have shit food too to suit them. You are what you eat after all, or something. Does that make pizza and pasta pretty then, because aside from the occasional candy that’s all Noiz ever eats. Fucking weirdo needs to take care of himself more. You’re not one to talk all things considered though. Even though you haven’t decided to get shitfaced lately, that probably won’t stop you from trying to be when someone offers you a bit of morphine. Maybe you should get drunk later, it might help with your little issue. Or make it worse, maybe it might even cause you to kiss him. Which’ll get you kicked out for good. Who knows.

 In your thoughts, you're too distracted to notice someone, slightly taller than you, walk past you, effectively bumping into you. You look over to them because you’d like to thank whoever did that with a fist, and apparently it's Noiz. You catch his wrist and make him stay in place and he looks over to you with a glare. He rips his wrist from your grasp. "Don't give me that look, where are you even going?" You sound like you're his girlfriend and he just ditched you on a date or something. Kind of pathetic if you do say so yourself. "Getting something to eat." He shrugs, looking at the wall beside you, which is apparently more interesting than you. Oh so you're on the same page. Both of you are hungry and neither of you want to gamble with the pizza in the fridge. Speaking of, you can’t remember too well, but you think it smelled. "Thank god, I'm starving. Lead the way, and it better not be pizza again." You command as the two of you start walking. He stares at you, probably wondering when he asked if you wanted to come with him. Also is it you or are the two of you extremely close to one another.

* * *

 It ends up being a pizza place where the two of you eat. Seriously what the fuck did you just say? No pizza. And here the two of you are, eating Pizza... At least it's good pizza though. Otherwise you would've kicked his ass. You still might. You’re not sure, you think maybe you’re still too tired from waking up earlier. You would’ve gone back to sleep before, but, you were hungry. Maybe you’ll go to sleep after this. As you continue eating, the cheese almost being taken off by your attempt at taking a bite at the pizza without it being ruined, you notice that he’s staring at you. Creep. “Something on my face?” You ask after swallowing down the pizza. “Well you were looking at me earlier, shouldn’t I be able to look at you? It’s only fair.” He reasons. So he did know that you were looking at him. You wonder why he didn’t say anything before. “Yeah, fine, do what you want, you’re still a creep.” You tell him, not denying the fact that you were looking at him.

 The two of you don’t say anything as you continue to eat. It’s comfortable and the only thing the two of you can hear is the sound of the other patrons talking. You think this is the first time in a while that you feel calm for once, and you’re ok with it, this time that is. Normally the only good sort of anything you feel these days is either from rhyme or from being with Noiz. That’s kinda stupid actually. You have no clue why you’re so dependent on him. You wonder if he’s dependent on you too. Nah. You’re probably still just a nuisance. But, hey, he hasn’t gotten rid of you yet.

* * *

 

 “I’m gonna go to a bar, wanna come with?” You ask while the two of you are going back to your shared apartment. It’s a bit hard to catch up seeing as he has dumb longer legs. Worse part is you’re supposed to be the senior here. You’ll surpass him someday though, like you did when you were younger. “No, it’s too crowded.” He doesn’t even know which bar you’re going to though. Though obviously he probably thinks you’re gonna go to Black Needle, after all, it is Mizuki’s. Noiz actually likes Mizuki and they talk pretty often actually.

 One time you teased them about dating each other and while Mizuki laughed Noiz glared at both of you and you think he was beginning to regret his life choices. Still, he hates crowds more than anything, and even though he’ll ignore them for Rhyme, there’s usually a small chance he’ll ignore them for any other reason. “We wont go to Black Needle ok,” He gives you a look of both confusion and surprise.

 “Where else would we go then?” You hum trying to think about it then decide that you didn’t wanna go out unless bunny boy here did too. “Never mind let’s just get shitfaced on the stuff we already had.” You shrug as the two of you continue home. You think you hear Noiz mutter something about ‘just saying that before’ but you ignore him because he’s being kind of a whiny baby.

 The two of you don’t really have much in terms of alcohol, but you’re a lightweight, you will never tell anyone you admitted that, and Noiz doesn’t like getting drunk because of the whole not feeling thing. Apparently it makes it worse and dulls his senses more, so he doesn’t get drunk often.

 When he does though, usually it’s funny because he get’s thrown off, doesn’t seem cool, and get’s really standoffish, more so than usual. Really he kinda acts his age. You sort of like it. You on the other hand, you’re louder, less aggressive, also on certain days more aggressive, and more clingy. Which, by the way, if you kiss him tonight, it’s going to be because of the alcohol, and not just because of the fact that you’re attracted to him ok.

That’ll be the second reason why, at least.

 Admitting is the first step in solving a problem, right? ...Is it you or are you thirsty as hell. You shake your head getting bear cases from the fridge and sitting down on the couch that you’re pretty sure only you use. He sits right next to you, and invalidates your point while simultaneously not, as he doesn’t even try to take up that much of space. Completely ignoring you while you raise an eyebrow at him, he grabs a bottle of beer. Apparently he’s ok with getting drunk tonight and you wonder why now, but you don’t ask questions. As you drink you lean against him and take up most of the space on the couch. You don’t know if he’s staring at you, even so you find yourself saying “If you’re bothered by it, take up more space next-”

 “I don’t mind.” He interrupts you mid sentence with a voice that tells you that he really _doesn’t_ care. This guy’s really pushy about space usually “...Yeah well you should.” You grumble. You really don’t want any special treatment from him. Ok maybe that’s a lie. You kind of do, in a good way though ok. Y’know what you’re going to stop thinking about this it’s giving you a headache. You’re just going to focus on getting drunk and getting an even bigger headache in the morning.

* * *

 It’s about a couple hours in and you’re pretty sure you’re smashed, you’ve started hugging and clinging to Noiz, you even put his head in his lap while ranting about how fucked up your last job was. It was when you tried going job hunting at one point, and you lasted only a day because you didn’t understand shit and no one would explain you anything. Noiz reminds you that you would’ve gotten fired for other reasons anyway and you throw a pillow from near by right at him in response. What an asshole.

 You end up holding his hand and resting your head against his shoulder at some point, you’re not entirely sure when, but, ah well. When you move to get away he stops you in your tracks and makes you look him in the eye. But instead you look at his lips that look really soft and remember that he has a tongue piercing. You guess you wonder why he stopped you in the first place but then...

 Eventually you figure that you don’t give a fuck anymore and you roughly put your lips against his in a bruising kiss. He reciprocates right away, holding you close and biting at your lip occasionally. You push him back onto the couch so that you can kiss him more, and instead of going for his lips again you go for his neck, biting at it and giving Noiz some hickies. Hey doesn’t matter right, he covers up practically everything, so a few bite marks wouldn’t hurt.

“...I could beat the shit out of you.” You mutter against his neck, stopping your rough treatment briefly and kissing a spot that looked like it was already beginning to bruise.

“I know.” He whispered back to you.

You’re going to regret this so much in the morning. For now, you don’t care. You just really wanted to kiss him. You guess this is what they call love, probably.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GONNA GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ALL DAY FUCK


End file.
